Something Wicked This Way Comes
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving all of our favorite characters from Hetalia and Harry Potter, going through day after day of Wizarding school.
1. Chapter 1: Sorting

**Ah yes, I have jumped on the bandwagon. I just love Harry Potter cross-overs, especially ones with Hetalia. I just couldn't resist making this and it was so much fun. This is all sorting but it will move on eventually. **

1

Arthur Kirkland felt his stomach twist into knots as he sat inside his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This was his first year going to the Wizarding School and needless to say, he was now the embodiment of nervousness. He would be leaving his family for an entire year to go to a school where he barely knew anyone. It was uncharted territory and truthfully, it was quite frightening.

But despite how nervous he felt, he made sure not to show it. After all, he was a Kirkland; he had to keep a stiff upper-lip and pull through it. Besides, this was for the best and education was very important to him and his family.

The compartment door slid open and Arthur looked up from fidgeting with the tie of his school uniform. Entering were two boys that were about the same age as Arthur and looked almost identical, aside from a few differences.

One was only a few inches taller than the other and had short blonde hair that was parted to the side, a rebellious strand sticking up. His eyes were bright blue and sparkling, shielded by a pair of rectangular glasses.

The other had slightly longer wavy hair with a small curl drooping down from the part of his hair. His eyes, unlike his brother's, were more like a violet and he also wore glasses. He looked around the compartment with a shy expression, holding a polar bear to his chest.

"Hi, mind if we sit here?" the first asked Arthur with a bright smile.

"No, not at all…" Arthur nodded, recognizing that the first blonde had an American accent.

The two boys took a seat, the taller grinning broadly and the shorter staring shyly at Arthur.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," the tall blonde American said, reaching his hand out for Arthur to shake. "This is my brother, Matthew. What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland," the Briton responded, shaking the American's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Right back at'cha," Alfred smiled and Arthur started to sense that maybe, just maybe, this boy would grate on his nerves. "Are you a first-year too?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. "Forgive me for asking, but do you live in Britain?"

"No, I'm from America," Alfred smiled. "Mattie here is from Canada."

"Our parents are divorced," Matthew added softly, almost so soft that Arthur barely heard him.

"Why are you here then?" Arthur asked. "Isn't there a school for wizards and witches in Salem?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. I suspect it's some sort of international exchange thingy cause I saw a Japanese guy earlier! Man, this year's going to be cool…"

"Interesting…" Arthur muttered. "How much do you two know about Hogwarts?"

"Mainly that it's the equivalent of America's magic school in Salem," Matthew replied. "There are four houses called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All students are sorted into the houses based on their personalities. That's about all that I know."

Arthur looked at Alfred, impressed. "Your brother has done his research."

"We've both been pretty excited," the American beamed. "I hope to get into Gryffindor, cause that's where all the heroes go!"

Arthur arched a thick eyebrow. "I'm sure…"

"Hey, Artie… can I call you Artie?"

"No."

"What house do you want to get into, Artie?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Apparently, Alfred lacked the ability to listen. "I don't really care either way. My dad was in Gryffindor while my mum was in Ravenclaw. My four older siblings were all in different houses so I don't really have a legacy to follow."

"Oh…" the American looked slightly disappointed and fell quiet.

_Finally… _Arthur sighed, leaning back in his seat. _Some peace and quiet. _

But the peace and quiet only lasted for so long, much to the Briton's dismay.

"Hey, wanna play 'I Spy?'" Alfred suddenly asked.

"No." Arthur growled.

"Oh come on!" Alfred whined. "It's fun!" He turned his head to look out the window, spotting random objects. "I spy with my little eye… something green!"

"Grass."

"Wow, you're pretty good at this!" Alfred smiled. "Now it's your turn!"

Arthur, looking rather unimpressed, grunted, "I spy something annoying."

There was a moment of silence and Alfred blinked his baby-blue eyes in confusion. He looked out the window again and frowned.

"I don't see anything out there that looks annoying, Artie…"

"Oh, trust me…" Arthur snorted. "It's closer than you think…"

…

The train ride was unbearably long, especially since Alfred's loud voice was constantly ringing in Arthur's ears for the entire trip. Once the train arrived, Arthur was the first at the compartment door and was out in seconds. However, much to his disappointment, Alfred had found him in due time and the two of them, along with Matthew, rode the first year boats together.

"This is such a huuuuuge lake!" Alfred gasped in excitement. "Mattie told me something about a giant squid living in it! Artie, do you think there's a squid in there?"

"First off, my name is Arthur," the Briton grunted, irritated. "And second, I wouldn't be surprised. There are quite a few magical beings living in Hogwarts and my siblings told me about the squid a few times. Most of the time, however, they were trying to scare me so I don't know how plausible that is."

Alfred blinked in response and then leaned over the boat, looking deep into the murky water.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see the squid!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. The eleven-year-old American didn't seem to have much for brains, that was for sure.

In due time, the first year boats reached the shore and the new students were herded inside. They were met at the stairs by an old yet proud-looking woman and she led them to a pair of large doors, going over the basic process of how the houses worked. After that, all of the first years flooded into the Great Hall to begin sorting.

"That is so cool…" Alfred said in awe as he looked up at the ceiling, which had been charmed to look like the night sky. Candles floated above everyone's head, obviously charmed as well.

"You're from a Muggle family, are you?" Arthur asked. "This sort of thing is normal for me… But I have to admit, they know how to decorate."

"Muggle?" Alfred asked. "What's a muggle?"

"Non-magical folk," the Briton responded. "People who don't use magic."

"Oh, then yeah," Alfred said. "My parents don't use magic at all. So yeah, they're… what's that word again?"

"Muggles. They're muggles."

"What does make me?"

"Muggle-born. Unfortunately, certain people like to refer to muggle-born people in harsh, discriminatory names."

"Like what?"

Before Arthur could respond, the sorting began. Everyone fell quiet and listened carefully as students were called up and sorted. The two waited patiently for their turns, taking note of the students that were being called up.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig!"

A tall blonde boy with a serious expression walked up and sat on the stool, showing no nervousness as the hat was placed on his head. The hat seemed to mutter to itself for a bit until resting on a decision.

"Slytherin!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin table, where an albino second year had gotten to his feet and was waving his arms in the air out of excitement. The blonde stalked over to the table and forced the albino, most likely his older brother, to sit back down.

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

A boy with wavy blonde hair took a seat proudly, smirking confidently as the hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!"

Arthur watched in disgust as Francis strutted over to the table, making sure to flounce as much as he could.

"He's French…" the Briton growled.

"How do you know?" the American asked.

"I can just sense the French dripping off of him…"

The two then turned their attention back to the front as another student was called.

"Braginski, Ivan!"

A cheerful-looking boy with silvery hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck then took a seat on the stool, smiling happily to himself. The hat had barely touched his head when it cried out the name of the house,

"Slytherin!"

"Did you see that?" Alfred gasped, his mouth hanging open like a dead fish. "It barely touched him!"

"Shush," the Briton whispered. "Just keep watching."

After a short wait, another name was called.

"Honda, Kiku!"

A small, timid Japanese boy emerged from the crowd and took a seat, immediately being deemed a Ravenclaw. It wasn't soon after that Alfred was called up and he raced away with a bright smile on his face after wishing Arthur luck. As expected, Alfred was placed in Gryffindor and the hyper American raced off to the house's table.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

Arthur almost felt like his heart had jumped into his mouth. He slowly walked up to the stool and sat down, trying not to fidget as the hat was placed on his head. He flinched (although he would never admit it later in life) when it started moving around and thinking of what house to put the Briton in. It kept mumbling to itself, going back and forth with three of the houses, not really knowing what to set on. After having a good debate with itself, the hat finally chose a house.

"Ravenclaw!"

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and proudly made his way to the Ravenclaw table. He took a seat next to Kiku Honda and turned to the Japanese boy, smiling in greeting.

"Hello, my name's Arthur Kirkland."

"I am Kiku Honda," the boy greeted. "Hajimemashite."

"Do you know why there's a bunch of new students from outside the country?" Arthur asked. "I met with an American earlier and I was wondering…"

"I do not know either, Kirkland-san," Kiku responded as the sorting went on. "I believe it may be some sort of exchange program but I was never informed of why I came here."

"Well, in any case, I'm still excited to be making new friends," Arthur smiled. "Maybe this year, I'll learn more than magic."

Kiku smiled back at the Briton, though his smile was small and soft.

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall fell silent and Arthur twisted himself around so that he was facing the sorting area. A small, fragile looking boy with scruffy black hair and round-rimmed glasses timidly approached the stool, sitting on it carefully. Could it be the Boy-Who-Lived?

"I can't believe it…" Arthur whispered to Kiku. "The Boy-Who-Lived at this very school…"

"I never would have guessed it either, Kirkland-san," Kiku muttered. "I've only heard stories about him. I never imagined that I would see him. Where I live, he's akin to a legend…"

"A real legend, at that," Arthur breathed, watching as the shy boy had the hat placed on his head. "I wonder where it will put him…"

"Who can say?" the Japanese boy asked. "Though, I can just feel the anticipation building in here…"

Arthur nodded and watched as the hat struggled to find a house for the dark-haired boy. In fact, it seemed like it was taking longer than when Arthur had been sitting under the hat. Everyone watched in silence as the hat muttered to itself, trying hard to make a decision. Then, without warning, it yelled out…

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheers as the great Harry Potter went to join their ranks. Arthur could also see Alfred cheering along with the others of his house, even though he probably didn't know much about the story of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm looking forward to this year," Arthur smiled to Kiku as the sorting went on.

"Why is that?"

"Because I get the feeling that things are going to grow very interesting…"

**So the hat taking a while to choose what house Artie goes in is basically how I was when trying to settle on a house for him. I had NO idea what to do with Artie. I had three choices: Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. He has qualities from those three houses so it made it really hard to choose. But I settled on Ravenclaw because I see Arthur as a very intellectual person. =) Hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully, there shall be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adjusting to New Faces

**Finally back with a new one-shot! =) I'm going to love working on this and I'm glad so many people liked the first oneshot. Enjoy!**

2

"There is _no _way that this is even fucking possible!"

"But, fratello! It must be! The hat said so!"

"Who gives a damn about the hat?" Lovino Vargas snapped at his twin, Feliciano. "It's just a talking mound of leather, what the hell does it know?"

"Ve…" Feliciano mumbled, a little shaken by his brother's outburst. He couldn't really see why his brother was upset; they had only been sorted into the Hufflepuff house. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

To Lovino, it was. He had not expected to get sorted into Hufflepuff, which was considered to many as the weakest house in the entire school. He didn't want to be viewed as weak. He could be strong when he wanted! He just… didn't want to most of the time…

"Come on, Feli…" Lovino growled, dragging his brother into the Hufflepuff commons. "Let's get our shit unpacked…"

"Yay!" Feliciano chirped, happy to see his brother was in a happier mood (but it wasn't by much…).

As they walked in the commons, the twins got a bunch of stares from the other Hufflepuffs. Maybe it was how much they looked alike or maybe it was because of the dark aura that had suddenly appeared around Lovino. Then again, it could have had something to do with their unusual curls. Whatever the reason, Lovino found their staring annoying and glared at every single one of them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled and everyone immediately looked away.

Who knew a Hufflepuff could be so scary?

Once in their rooms, the twins started unpack their clothes, putting them in the dresser drawers next to their beds. The way they did this differed greatly. While Feliciano put everything in the drawers neatly, Lovino stuffed his robes into each drawer, not caring if they got wrinkled.

"Hey, you're going to wrinkle your robes like that, mi amigo…" a new voice said.

Lovino looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes staring at him, looking very intrigued.

"I don't think this involves you at all," Lovino snorted, glaring at the boy. "Go away."

"Aww… You're so cute…" the boy chuckled. "What's your name? Mine's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"I… I am _not _cute!" Lovino spluttered. "I don't care what your name is and I'd rather not say mine!"

"Aw, why not, Lovino?" Feliciano sniffed from nearby. "He's just trying to be nice…"

"Oh, so your name's Lovino…" Antonio smiled. "Cool! I like it!"

"Chigi!" Lovino cursed. "Dammit, Feliciano!"

"S-sorry!" Feliciano sniffled, not really knowing what he had done wrong.

"So, Lovino, what classes do you have?" Antonio asked.

"Will you just go away?" Lovino growled. "I don't want to talk to you or look at your face! Leave me alone!"

"Okay," the Spaniard shrugged, unfazed by Lovino's harsh statement. "I'll just take the bed next to you."

"No!" Lovino protested but nothing could stop the sun-shiny Spaniard. "Dammit…"

"It's okay, Lovi," Feliciano chirped. "I'm sure things will get really fun pretty soon!"

Lovino snorted. As long as that damn, cheery Spaniard was there, nothing was going to get better. Absolutely nothing.

**So the Italy twins and Spain are in Hufflepuff. =) Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Start of a Friendship

**S**o **after a while, I finally got the third installment of this done! This time, I decided to focus on dear Ludwig, who showed up only for a short time in the first chapter. Hope you all like this next oneshot! **

3

The world was just too cruel.

That was what Ludwig Beilschmidt thought, at least.

On average, Ludwig was a very tough boy, taking anything the world could throw at him. To him, the world was a relentless place filled with suffering… but too bad! He would just have to deal with it and be strong, doing his best to succeed in life.

However, there was one thing in the world that he couldn't put up with…

His older brother Gilbert.

Gilbert was a year older than him and had enrolled in the British wizardry school of Hogwarts for the new foreign exchange program. The German teen had gone, happy to leave the country, and got into a lot of trouble while in England. Ludwig could no longer count on both of his hands how many times Gilbert had gotten in trouble for misbehaving in some certain way. Whether it was for the albino skipping class or making the toilets in the girl's bathroom explode (Moaning Myrtle was not happy with that one), owls were always sending letters to their home in Germany.

Once Ludwig got the letter to Hogwarts (even though his family had doubted the letter would be sent due to the school's faculty fear that he would be just like Gilbert), he promised himself that he would work hard to represent his family in the correct light unlike… his brother…

_Gott_, his brother…

As luck would have it, Ludwig was stuck in the same house as Gilbert upon arrival. _Great_. When Gilbert had stood to cheer, Ludwig could have shot him. Bastard. This was somehow his fault, all of it! However, the first-years had separate rooms so that made his plight a little more comfortable… but then again, Gilbert could visit whenever he wanted so that up quickly turned into a down.

The day after the sorting was the first day of classes and also a major relief for Ludwig. He had no classes with Gilbert, thank Gott. As he put on his grey robes and green and silver tie, he checked over his schedule. Potions class was first. He shrugged; he was happy as long as his embarrassing older brother wasn't there.

After reporting to the Great Hall for breakfast (and narrowly avoiding the weird American kid that was screaming over the ghosts), Ludwig made his way to the dungeons, getting to Potions before anyone else could. After he took his seat, the other students started to file in, including some with yellow and black ties. Hufflepuffs. In mere minutes, everyone had taken a seat aside from three students. Two of them looked like they were twins, both having the same hair and eyes. They even shared a strange curl, though the location of said curls differed for each twin. The other Hufflepuff was a cheery looking boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. At the moment, he was latched onto one of the twins, pulling on his arm.

"Oh, come on, Lovi! Sit with me!" the boy begged. "Please?"

"No way, bastard!" the grumpy twin (Lovi?) snapped, trying to pull away from the other Hufflepuff. "I'm going to sit with my brother! Right, Feliciano?"

"Eh…?" Feliciano, the other twin, asked, looking confused. "B-but… Lovi… I thought you would want to sit next to Antonio…"

"Feli!"

"Aw, Lovino wants to sit by me?" Antonio exclaimed, his eyes shining. "That's great! Vamos, Lovi!"

"Dammit!" Lovino cursed as he was dragged away by Antonio. "Let go of me you bastard!"

Feliciano smiled at his brother's cursing (at this point, Ludwig assumed that there were hidden messages in Lovino's verbal attacks) and looked around for a seat. However, most of the seats had been taken up and this left nowhere for the little Italian to sit… aside from the seat next to Ludwig. Feliciano shuffled over to him, looking rather shy as he sat down.

"C-ciao…" he stuttered, looking at the blond German. "M-my name is F-Feliciano. Wh-what is yours…?"

"I am Ludwig," Ludwig greeted, nodding his head sharply. "Nice to meet you."

Instantly, Feliciano looked surprised. "I haven't heard that from a Slytherin before…"

Ludwig sighed, rolling his eyes. This was _exactly _the reason he didn't want to be in Slytherin (aside from his brother, of course). Everyone thought that Slytherins were nasty and unfriendly to all outside their house (well, not that it wasn't true but it didn't apply to _all _in the house) and Ludwig was not that kind of person. "We're not all horrible people, you know. Some of us actually have a shred of kindness in us."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry…" Feliciano muttered, cringing slightly.

"It's okay," the blond sighed. "I'm sure I'll get used to it…"

Feliciano looked away from the German, focusing his eyes to the front of the classroom as Professor Snape walked in. When the Professor walked by Ludwig, his black robes billowing around him like smoke, the blond had to suppress a shudder. There was some sort of creepy aura radiating from the man in black, something that told Ludwig that Snape meant business.

"Good morning, class," Snape said, his low coming out slowly as he scanned the room. "I am Professor Snape and if any of you have an inkling of intelligence, you will already know what class this is. Today you will learn to make the boil cure potion. Make sure to follow the instructions or else you will gain a one-way ticket to the infirmary." Feliciano noticeably sunk into his chair at this. "The ingredients are in front of you and if you even so much as think about wreaking havoc in my classroom, you will get your first ever week-long detention. Are we clear?" The entire room was quiet and the Professor took that as a "yes." "Good. You may begin."

Ludwig rose an eyebrow at this. That was it? No explanation, no walk-through? He glanced at the board at the front, reading the instructions. Oh well, he would just have to work with what he had…

As he started up his cauldron and began to add the dried nettles, he couldn't help but glance over at the Italian Hufflepuff. The poor boy looked endlessly confused and was currently trying to add too much of the crushed snake fangs.

"That's too much."

Feliciano looked up at him. "What?"

"You're going to add too much," Ludwig said, pointing at the board. "See what it says?"

Feliciano squinted at the board and then stared at the snake fangs, looking perplexed. "Oh…"

"Just take half of what you have and toss it in there," the blond instructed and Feliciano did so, looking up at the Slytherin in approval. "Perfect. Have you ever worked with potions before?"

"No…" Feliciano murmured, lowering his eyes. "I have no idea how to do this at all…"

"Just follow the instructions," Ludwig said. "It's not that difficult. It's kind of like… cooking…"

The Italian perked up at this. "Cooking?"

"Yeah…" Ludwig said. "That's what I said…"

"Like making pasta?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig nodded slowly. "Fantastico!" He quickly turned back to his cauldron, having newfound motivation to complete the potion.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at how peppy the Italian had become. For the rest of the class, Feliciano diligently worked on his potion, getting some help from Ludwig until it was complete. Professor Snape looked a little miffed that Feliciano had completed it so soon but his mood lightened a teeny bit when he saw that Ludwig had also completed the assignment.

"That went great!" Feliciano cheered after class was dismissed. "I thought I was going to horrible! But you helped me through it! Grazie, Ludwig!"

"You're welcome," Ludwig said with a soft smile.

"What class do you have next?"

Ludwig pulled his schedule out of his robe pocket and looked it over, eyeing his next class. "Charms. You?"

"Same thing!" Feliciano cheered, clapping his hands in excitement. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Ludwig's hand and began to drag him out of the dungeons, heading quickly to their next class.

As the energetic Italian dragged the German along, Ludwig couldn't help but smile. Even though it was his first day at Hogwarts, he could already tell that he had made a friend for life.


	4. Chapter 4: Kolkolkol

**Okay, so this time around I decided to throw in some more Harry Potter characters. Hopefully, I'll write them all in character. ^^ Feel free to catch me if I don't! Hope all enjoy this next one!**

4

Draco Malfoy didn't really know what to expect from his fellow first-years.

Well, actually, that wasn't true. He knew exactly what to expect from his peers. He knew how it was supposed to be in Slytherin, pure-bloods only. However, he couldn't wrap his brain around some of the foreign students. Some of them were just so strange, especially the second-year Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Then again, all that Gilbert did was cause trouble. There was someone else who was much stranger that the albino… and definitely a hell of a lot creepier.

At first, Malfoy didn't know much about Ivan Braginski but after sitting with him in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he no longer felt like he wanted to.

It all started when the first-year Slytherins went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, Malfoy had already gotten well-acquainted to Crabbe and Goyle, successfully making them his cronies. Once entering the class, seats were two to a table and Crabbe and Goyle took a table to themselves, leaving Malfoy by himself. This left him with no other choice but to sit next to the Russian student.

His first impression of Ivan was that he was a bit strange. The young Russian was always smiling but not in a happy way. Every time he passed by, he would get the strangest vibe from Ivan, something that made his skin crawl. The Russian also wore a scarf around his neck at all times, no matter how warm it got. All in all, he was one strange cookie and Malfoy wanted nothing to do with him.

But, oh happy day, he had to sit next to the creep.

Malfoy forced himself to swallow his pride and sat down next to the Russian, trying his best to ignore his classmate.

"_Privet_! How are you this morning?"

So much for that plan…

"Erm… Good…" Malfoy muttered, forcing himself to look Ivan in the eyes.

"You are Draco Malfoy, correct?" Ivan asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Ah, very nice to be meeting you!" the Russian chirped. "I hope we can be good friends!"

"Thanks…?" Malfoy blinked at the boy sitting next to him.

Ivan was smiling brightly at him, looking as kind and innocent as possible. It was at that point that Malfoy reconsidered his first thoughts about the other boy. Maybe Braginski wasn't that much of a creep after all…

"Malfoy, do you see that man with the turban?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"Him?" Malfoy asked, looking at Professor Quirrell. "That's our professor…"

"He's going to die," Ivan said with a bright smile and Malfoy could swear he felt a strange sort of aura emanating from the boy. "He's going to die a horribly painful death… burn until he is nothing but ashes and all because of a single touch." He turned his head slowly to his classmate, his voice cheery. "It's going to be so much fun~!"

And that was the day Malfoy swore that he would never sit by Ivan Braginski ever again… even if it meant sitting on the damn floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

**Back again with another Hetalia-fied adventure in the world of Harry Potter. For future reference, I'm going to be using the Harry Potter lexicon to double-check facts on the world of Harry Potter. It's a great site to look at and I recommend checking it out if you're a fan of Harry Potter. **

5

"Alfred, will you stop that infernal bouncing?" Arthur hissed to the Gryffindor next to him.

"I can't!" the American protested. "I'm just too excited! I mean, we're going to learn how to fly today, Artie!"

If you haven't picked up on it yet, Alfred was really, really, REALLY excited… and for good reason. Today was the day when first years got their first flying lesson from Madam Hooch. In the wizarding world, riding a broomstick was almost like a muggle learning how to ride a bike. It was a good form of transportation, although not as highly convenient or quick as Floo powder or apparating, and was also largely used for the popular wizard sport Quidditch.

"I've been waiting for this since I got my admission letter!" Alfred whispered to a highly uninterested Arthur. "This is going to be so freaking cool!"

"Joy…" Arthur snorted.

Suddenly, Kiku ran up to them, taking his place to Arthur.

"_Gomen ne,_" he apologized. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, not at all," Arthur told him. "The lesson is supposed to start in five minutes. There's no need for you to worry at all."

"Thank goodness," Kiku sighed.

"Hey, Artie, who's this?" Alfred asked, leaning over to look at the Japanese boy.

"This is Kiku Honda," Arthur said, introducing his friend. "He's in my house." He turned to his fellow Ravenclaw. "Kiku, this is Alfred Jones. I met him on the train and, well, he won't seem to leave me alone…"

"_Hajimemashite,_ Alfred-san," Kiku said, bowing in greeting. "_Yoroshikuonegaishimasu._"

Alfred blinked at him, unable to understand what the other boy had said. "Um… You too… Nice to meet you and… stuff…" he turned to Arthur. "Do you have a clue what he said?" he whispered.

"Shut up, Alfred…" Arthur sighed as the others in their class shuffled in. "There's the rest of the class."

"Yeah, but where's this Hooch lady?" Alfred asked, looking around. "I haven't seen her yet…"

"I heard there was an accident with one of the students earlier today," Kiku said. "She may be late…"

Alfred looked around, recognizing quite a few familiar faces in the crowd. The Italian twins were there, along with Alfred's twin Matthew. He also picked out Ludwig Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Roderich Edelstein, Elizaveta Héderváry, Yao Wang, Ivan Braginski, and Berwald Oxenstierna. Before he could look around more, he heard the sharp chirp of a whistle and Madam Hooch walked onto the field.

"Good afternoon," the coach greeted the students, looking at them with owl-like eyes. "I am your flying instructor, Madam Hooch. Today I will teach you how to successfully mount your broom. Now, we don't want to get too far ahead today so we'll just start by learning how to hover and then we'll get to actual flying. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch," the entire class answered.

"Good, good," the coach said and motioned to the brooms at the students' feet. "We'll start with the proper way of handling and mounting your broom. First, place your hand over your broomstick and say, with feeling, 'up.'"

Immediately after, the entire class broke out in shouts of 'up' as they tried to call their broomsticks to their hands. Most of the class didn't get it on the first try and were left with their brooms rolling around on the ground. After a couple of tries, Alfred's broomstick finally flew into his palm and he turned to Arthur, a bright smile on his face.

"Artie! Arthur! Look!"

Arthur turned to him, a baffled expression on his face. "How on _earth _did you do that?"

"I just did what she told me to…" Alfred said innocently.

"Nobody else has gotten it yet…" Arthur hissed. "I'm amazed you've gotten it so quickly…"

Alfred cocked his head to the side as Arthur turned his attention back to his broomstick. The Gryffindor felt a bit confused; what did it matter if he could summon his broomstick first? He had just gotten the hang of it before anyone else. What was wrong with that?

In due time, the rest of the students had correctly summoned their broomsticks, aside from the twin Hufflepuffs who had to pick up their brooms.

"Now, mount your broomsticks and at the whistle, gentle push up from the ground and hover… _only _hovering. I don't want another accident like earlier," Madam Hooch instructed, putting the whistle to her lips. "On three. One, two…" _Tweeee!_

Holding tightly to his broomstick, Alfred pushed against the ground with his feet and willed himself to go upwards, wanting to feel the wind in his hair as he flew across the sky. He glanced down, suddenly feeling weightless, and saw that he was hovering a good inch or two higher than Arthur's head.

"I-I'm doing it…!" he stuttered, feeling excitement bubbling in his veins. "I'm doing it! I'm flying!"

"Great job, Mr. Jones!" Madam Hooch praised. "Now, don't move an inch until everyone else is ready to go."

"Yes, ma'am," Alfred answered, feeling a tiny bit disappointed that he would have to wait until he finally flew.

However, that moment came sooner than he expected. Before he knew it, everyone else in his class was off the ground, hovering above the green field. Once again, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the students began to figure out how to use their broomsticks. Alfred pushed forward effortlessly, doing dips, curves, and spins as he experimented with the broom.

"Alfred, how are you able to do that?" Arthur hissed as he wobbled along after the Gryffindor.

"Dunno," Alfred said as he did a flip. "Comes naturally to me, I guess."

"I think that I prefer my feet on the ground," Kiku muttered, looking a bit unsteady on his broomstick.

"Ah, _Angleterre_," Francis Bonnefoy purred as he pulled up alongside them. "You are having fun with this, no?"

"Bugger off, frog," Arthur snapped at the Slytherin. "I don't need you gloating in my face…"

Alfred cast a glance between the two, looking confused. "You two have met?"

"Sadly, yes," Arthur snorted. "I have the misfortune of having Transfiguration and Charms with him."

"Admit it," Francis grinned. "Without me, your life would get so dull…"

"Considering you transfigured my quill into a centipede yesterday, I would agree…" the Ravenclaw growled. "It would be dull… and amazingly blissful."

"Say what you will…" Francis sighed, flying effortlessly past the three of them. "But, _Angleterre_, I have found something that I exceed at whilst you fail… flying."

With a small chortle, the Frenchman flew into the air, doing multiple flips and somersaults. All Arthur could do was growl at the frog whilst he wobbled on his broom, unable to perform any acrobatics of the sort.

"Wow!" Alfred gasped. "Maybe he can teach me how to do that!"

"That's it… I'm getting back on the ground…" Arthur growled, struggling to dismount his broom. "…How on earth do you land, anyways?"

"Dunno."

"What?" Arthur squawked. "You know how to fly but you don't know how to land?"

"Hey, I'm just doing what the teacher tells me to do…"

"You… you insufferable git!"

Kiku sighed as the two argued and wobbled away from them, thinking it best for him to leave them be as they squabbled like a married couple. He made a goal to fly, or do something that was close enough, to the other end of the field, where the Italian Hufflepuffs and German Slytherin were. As he got closer, he saw that one of the twins was clutching to his broomstick as if it were the only thing binding him to this world, whimpering and sobbing.

"Come on, Feliciano…" Ludwig told the Italian. "You can do it."

"I-I can't!" the Hufflepuff gasped. "It's too high! I'm scared! I don't want to fall!"

"Feliciano, you're not that far up…" Ludwig sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kiku asked.

"I guess you could try…" Ludwig frowned. "I don't know how to snap him out of it."

"_Hajimemashite,_ I'm Kiku Honda," the Ravenclaw greeted the Hufflepuff. "_Yoroshikuonegaishimasu._ What's your name?"

"F-Feliciano Vargas…" the Hufflepuff sniffled.

"What are you having difficulty with, Feliciano-san?"

"I… I'm scared of flying…"

"Do you mind if I help you?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"Great," Kiku smiled. "Now, Feliciano-san, I want you to sit up."

"B-but… what if I fall off?" the Hufflepuff asked, alarmed.

"It's okay, you won't fall off," Kiku assured him. "We'll catch you if you do, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"On the three, okay?" Kiku smiled. "One… two…" Feliciano sat up slightly but stopped once the broom started to wobble. "It's okay, just keep going. One… two… three…"

Feliciano lifted himself into a sitting position, keeping perfect balance while doing so. "I… I did it!" he beamed. "I can fly, Ludwig!"

"Good job," the Slytherin smiled.

"_Grazie, _Kiku!" the Hufflepuff beamed. "If you want, you're free to hang out with us at any time!"

"_Arigatou…_" Kiku smiled, bowing his head. "That means a lot, Feliciano-san. I would be honored."

"Hooray!" Feliciano clapped, almost falling off of his broom in the process. "I hope we can be great friends!"

Kiku smiled softly, hoping for the same thing.

**Yay! The Hetalia Axis Trio is now united! Since I didn't say which houses some of the mentioned characters are in, I'll list them here. Austria and China are in Ravenclaw, Canada and Hungary are in Hufflepuff, and Sweden is in Gryffindor. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe how long I've put this off! I was looking through all the works I've posted here and came across this one and that's when I promised myself I would continue it! So, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!**

6

Tino Väinämöinen wandered the halls of Hogwarts, lost and confused. He had been enjoying Halloween dinner with the rest of the Hufflepuffs when one of the professors ran in, screaming about a troll being loose in the school. After a slight period of panic, the houses were organized and taken to their respective common rooms. However, poor little first-year Tino was separated from the rest of his house and was now lost.

"Just need to find the commons… just need to find the commons…" he mumbled as he walked along. The problem was that he didn't know his way around and got lost easily, leading to him being as far away from the Hufflepuff commons as possible. "Oh shoot…" he pulled at his yellow and black tie nervously. If being lost and alone in a big, scary castle wasn't enough, there was a troll to look out for!

This thought stayed with him as he quietly walked through the empty halls and this caused him to become jumpy. Every time he heard a noise, no matter how small, he would jump a few feet into the air, squeak, and look around frantically while trying to figure out where the noise came from.

Eventually, Tino had reached the staircases and cautiously climbed up them, making sure he got to each landing before the staircase changed. It was a matter of minutes before he found himself in front of the Gryffindor commons, looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Well, it wasn't Hufflepuff but it was better than nothing…

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Uhm… I-I'm sorry!" the Finnish boy said. "I got lost and I can't find my commons and there's a troll and… and… please let me in!"

The portrait blinked lazily at him. "I can't let you in without the password…"

"But… I could be in danger!" Tino squeaked. "Please let me inside! I promise I won't be a bother!"

"Caput draconis," a monotonous voice mumbled and the portrait swung open, revealing the inside of the commons.

Tino blinked and turned around to see a scary-looking Gryffindor standing behind him, glaring down at him through his glasses. The Hufflepuff suppressed a squeak; his face was just so frightening!

"Ya ne'd a pl'c' t' st'y?" the Gryffindor boy asked in a thick Swedish accent.

Tino nodded meekly.

"G' 'n," the Swedish boy said, gesturing for Tino to enter the commons.

The Hufflepuff blinked and went inside, the Swedish boy following closely behind. Once inside the room of reds and golds, Tino turned to the boy who had helped him.

"Th-thank you…" he whispered.

"N' pr'bl'm," the other boy nodded. "Th'ght y' w'ld ne'd s'm' h'lp, th't's all…"

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen," Tino said, holding out a hand for the other to shake. "It's… it's nice to meet you."

"Berwald Oxenstierna," the Gryffindor mumbled, shaking Tino's smaller hand. "Pl's'r' t' me't ya…"

Tino smiled shyly at this, his first impression of Berwald quickly changing. He may have looked scary but Tino now knew that the Swede had a good heart and would most likely be a great friend.


End file.
